


Void and Empthy Spaces

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, aka radiance, and its been done a ton of times, bc they wanna protect the other vessels, but mostly just ghost, but! wanted to put my own spin on it, pure vessel decides to contain the light, pure vessel is a good sibling, this is a retelling of the birthplace scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: it awakens. it sees light. it follows.it has a sibling. it wants to protect the siblings.and so, for the sake of the sibling, it will contain this light that beckons them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Void and Empthy Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> i know that the birthplace scene has been done over and over but. this was fun so why not

it is born into darkness. dark, cold, deep, suffocating darkness. it cannot see. the dark swallows everything in the void around it.

  
  


it is born into the Void. a dark, soulless place, filled with nothing but cold and blackness and emptiness. it is hollow, empty, nothing but a shell.

  
  


there are others. it does not know how it is aware of the others. but it is aware. whispers echo from shade to shade, specters just as hollow and empty as itself, the only thing that the Void has not swallowed.

  
  


there is light, suddenly. from one moment to the next, light appears and grasps and it can see. (it does not like what it sees)

  
  


a sea of shades, bone-white masks covering heads and each with a set of horns, contrasting with the black and bleak emptiness of the Void. as one, it and the shades _(_ _ siblingsiblingsiblingweareonewesingandmoveasonewearevesselsasone _ ) turn towards the light. something primal urges them to grasp it. without thinking - without a mind to think - it reaches. it finds purchase. it climbs.

  
  


the climb is difficult. so many fall ( _ siblingsiblingi'isorryyou'vefallenican'treachyou _ ) and it does not. it is patient. so many are not as hollow as they were, as they should have been. they fall. it does not.

  
  


there is another, it is aware, behind it. the other looks identical to them, save their horns, thinner, with small forks at the top instead of towards the middle of each horn . the other looks at it, and it looks back. there are no words exchanged - no words  _ can _ be exchanged - and the two climb, as one, as their siblings fall around them both.

  
  


they near the top. it is getting harder, now, to finish the climb. there are no more cracked masks of fallen siblings littering the path. only the light that beckons, screams, demands that they grasp it.

  
  


its sibling is behind it. it is well aware of this. it sees the light and wants, and already it is no longer hollow. it sees its sibling and wants to protect. it turns. _i'm sorry_ , it wants to say, but it has no mouth.  _ goodbye, little ghost _ .

  
  


it turns towards the light. there is a sibling behind it, and it sees the light and pale figure before them. it knows deep inside of it that this is what it must do. it must contain this light that has called to so many siblings, brought so many to their deaths, and it must be hollow.

  
  


it is not hollow. but it must be. it has a sibling to protect, and for that, it will scoop out and erase anything inside of it. it will be hollow. there is a sibling to protect.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from but hey its a drabble, whoo!


End file.
